Meetings
by chaoticmom
Summary: Formerly First Meetings. The various ways the crew met up and became the characters we love. One shots that tie in to Joanna. No I haven't forgotten this one Life and Joanna have been taking my time lately, sorry!
1. Meetings

**A/N** Sorry don't own or make anything off these.

I'm finally getting back into writing again, RL has sort of settled down (knock on wood). I decided to do some editing on Meetings and Joanna, I was reading through them to get a feel for where I'd left off and spotted a bunch of errors and just silly typos. So no new content -YET. Yes there will be a new chapter of Joanna soon. take care

* * *

><p>TARSUS IV 2246<p>

Temporary Acting Commander Christopher Pike hurried across the makeshift Starfleet compound towards the sound of a scream coming from the small mess set up for the group of recently rescued children. As he got closer he could here raised voices. There had been strict orders about these kids because of all they'd been through, and it was sounding like someone was going to be in serious trouble.

As he jogged through the door he took in the group of kids huddled against the back wall, the older ones trying to stay between the younger ones and the six adults in the room; some were swearing at the group of adults and glaring daggers at what they obviously believed to be a threat. Pike's eyes stopped as he saw one of the kids pick himself off the floor and face the men.

"They're not going anywhere unless you get someone they know in here, _Sir._" The boy said shaking his pale blond hair out of his face and fixing defiant bright blue eyes on the leader of the officers. "Why would they just trust that you are who you say after what happened here? All I know is you aren't from the Perseus." His tone was antagonistic but his face was almost calm except for the temper making his eyes blaze.

"We have our orders to take these kids over to medical so get out of the way, Kid" the officer replied and Pike identified him as Lt Connors off his own ship the Republic.

When the boy didn't move Connors took a step to the side and grabbed the arm of the dark haired girl standing at his shoulder. Everything seemed to happen all at once; the girl screamed, and the boy shot forward and delivered a blow to Connors' stomach hard enough to make the Lieutenant release the girl and double over slightly. As she stumbled out of reach, Connors' swung a backhand blow that caught the boy across the cheek and sent him crashing into a nearby chair as Connors turned back to the group.

Suddenly a loud piercing whistle filled the room and all eyes turned to Pike, the adults snapping to attention. "What the hell is going on in here? And you'd better have a good explanation when you get back to the Republic, Lieutenant!" Pike snapped angrily and watched all six adults as well as the kids flinch at his tone. "Connors you're on thin ice already, so grab your bully boys and report back to the ship, you and your friends are relieved of duty. And take these scientific parasites with you I'm pretty sure if you were supposed to be here these kids would know it," he finished with a hard glare that had the group hurrying out the door.

When they were gone Pike took a deep breath and relaxed slightly, 'Now to try and fix the mess those idiots made,' he thought.

"Wow, you can whistle really loud." A voice said causing Pike to turn back to the kids. The blond boy was sitting up watching him almost calmly as the other kids hung back.

"Thanks Son. Are you alright?" Pike asked, slightly surprised that the boy didn't seem more effected by the blow or fall.

"Yeah I'll be fine," he replied as a small boy of about four, scrambled through the group and crawled into the his lap. As he looked down at the little one, Pike noticed the split lip and rapidly darkening bruise on his right cheek. "Don't worry Kev." Pike heard him whisper as he slowly crossed the room.

"Kevin!" several of the older ones hissed as Pike reached them and knelt down to make sure the older boy was alright. The child just wrapped his arms around the boy and watched him with fear filled dark eyes.

"Calm down, Son, I'm not gonna hurt either of you, I just want to make sure you're alright." Pike said softly, keeping his hands in plain sight, and looking straight at the older boy. Close up Pike figured he was roughly thirteen, slightly small for his age, but his blue eyes were too knowing for a thirteen year old. His comment to Connors about the Perseus made Pike think that he wasn't one of the survivors, but even if he hadn't been with them through the massacre, he was definitely one of them now.

"James, is he?" Kevin asked fearfully, glancing rapidly between the two of them.

"Yeah Kev he's safe," James answered, gently shifting his grip on the child.

"H-How did you know James needed help?" the girl Connors had grabbed asked softly.

Pike chuckled, "I heard one of you scream and the raised voices, so I had to come make sure you were alright."

"Oh" she said looking around the group slightly embarrassed. And Pike was sure he heard at least one mutter something about JT and training.

"Jimmy?! What's going on in here?" came a slightly frantic call from the door. Pike turned to see who had snuck up on them.

"Mom, I'm ok." James called back gently nudging Kevin off his lap so he could stand, but kept Kevin's hand in his, as his mother hurried over.

Now that she was closer and no longer silhouetted against the sunlight, Pike recognized her instantly even though it had been thirteen years. "He got into an altercation, Winona, but he should be fine." Pike told her, as she stopped in shock at the sight of her former classmate and friend.

"Chris? Oh my God, how did you get here?" she asked before turning her attention to the kids. "Jimmy, what happened?" she demanded bending down to check his injuries.

"I heard the kids yelling and came to investigate and found him helping defend the kids from an overzealous quartet of security, and two scientists. Fortunately or not for them, they're going on report and I'm going to make sure that our security chief throws the book at them." Pike explained before Jimmy could say anything.

"Thank you Chris. I take it you're on the same ship?" Winona asked as she hugged her son, who just rolled his eyes at the rest of them over her shoulder.

"Yes the Republic for the moment, and don't worry, our chief's a family man and I know he won't go soft on them, so I shouldn't have to use the Acting First Officer card. Captain Gabriel 's fed up with them and their bully-boy tactics as well." Pike said as she checked over the rest of the kids. "May I help you with them?" he asked. "I don't have a lot of free time but I'd like to do more than direct clean up and searches."

"You'll have to ask Dr Puri about that, we're trying not to overwhelm them right away, but I don't think he'll turn you away. If you want to ask him you can help me walk them to medical." She told him then turned to the kids. "Dr. Puri sent me to get you because Tomas is our of surgery and awake." She said bringing cheers and smiles from the kids. "Follow me and First Officer Pike." Winona instructed as she picked up Kevin and headed for the door.

The next few weeks were both heartbreaking and rewarding for Pike as he helped with the cleanup as well as getting to know and finding homes for the kids in the group.

The girl that Connor's had grabbed, Cassie, had told him about the boy that had led and in many cases rescued them from Kodos' hunters, JT. Right after the Intrepid under Captain April had arrived they'd heard the fighting and he'd gotten close enough somehow to realize that help had arrived and had promised to bring help back. Instead it was Jimmy that that had found them. When Pike had asked about the other boy no one could tell him anything other than that a badly injured boy had wandered into the compound and told them about the kids. No one seemed to know anything else about him.

James, as he insisted everyone, other than his mother, call him, was the one that suggested to Pike that a self defense course might be useful. Some of the older kids knew a few basics but not much beyond a few punches. All the kids seemed to soak up the basic lessons that he put together for them, especially James who managed to end up being as much his assistant as his student over the next two months, as families were found for the kids and they slowly left Tarsus IV for the last time.

It took roughly six months of hard labor to finish what they could and leave the planet empty except for the graves.

Life moved on and while Pike never forgot Tarsus IV, and he figured no one else who'd been there could totally forget, it moved to the back of his mind. Especially after they got back to Earth and he was once again in command, this time of the Yorktown, and patrolling the Klingon Neutral Zone.

So it was with a bit of puzzled shock that roughly nine years later he was hit with a strong sense of déjà vu, trying to figure out why the slurred statement from the kid he'd just rescued from a bar fight with four of his cadets, sounded so familiar. 'You can whistle really loud.' Then suddenly it hit him, but there was no way that this could be George and Winona's youngest. But under the blood and bruises he was about the right age if his rapid calculation was right, and before he passed out, Pike had gotten a glimpse of blue eyes. Still it never hurt to check, so with the bar tender's help, he carefully shifted the almost unconscious young man to the floor and made sure he wasn't in immediate danger from his injuries.

"So who is he?" Pike asked as they stepped back.

"Jim Kirk, biggest troublemaker in the state and possibly this part of the country." The bartender replied shaking his head.

Pike was stunned; still it might be a coincidence. "What about his folks?" he asked after a minute.

"His mom works at the labs out by the shipyards, but word goin round is that they aren't speakin; Dad's dead, you should know that, he was on the Kelvin. There was a stepfather, but he's locked up somewhere now for abusing Kirk and his brother. The brother hasn't been round oh roughly nine years, took off just before they found out bout the stepfather." The man explained starting to clean up as he filled Pike in on the fight.

Pike hurried back out to the front of the bar quickly used their terminal to look up Jim's file. What he saw wasn't pretty. Juvenile pickups for underage drinking, fights, trespass. Then a few B&E's, reckless driving, DUIs; the list kept going. Everything started after he and Winona would have gotten back from Tarsus. But Pike also found signs of the boy he'd met, top marks in school, plus a list of computer courses longer than his rap sheet that he'd passed with top marks as well as several degrees, one awarded just yesterday. It was the college aptitude tests that blew him away they were off the charts. The kid was a genius and here he was picking bar fights. Pike had to shake his head in disbelief. 'Well here goes nothing.' He thought. 'I'll do what I can to get him some help George. This is no place for him.' He promised his late friend as he headed back into the bar. 'I hope he's still got Winona's common sense.' Was his last thought as he stepped through the doors to find Jim sitting at the table with another drink. With a quick glance up and a silent plea for some kind of help he sat down across from Jim.


	2. Reunion part 1

"No!" the word kept falling from Winona's lips even as she watched the news reports of the destruction of Vulcan. The news that those ships had been crewed by third and fourth year cadets wasn't as big a blow as the knowledge that her son had been on one of them. That he was gone. With everything in her she wished she was home not stuck on Mars, so that she could just curl up on Jimmy's bed and cry to her heart's content. But The Federation had grounded all but official ships until they could figure out what happened to the eight ships that had warped to help Vulcan; and the missing and presumed destroyed Mayflower.

Just as she was curling up on the couch in her hotel room an announcement on the screen made her head shoot up. A mystery ship that had been detected warping after the enemy ship from Saturn had been tentatively identified as the Enterprise. Winona drew a shaky breath; that was her old friend Chris Pike's ship; she quietly breathed a prayer to whoever might be listening to watch over the ship.

Almost before she had finished the screen shifted to show a fuzzy image of the ship that had attacked Earth. Winona froze in horror as her world once again crashed around her. Even out of focus she knew that ship the image of it had been seared into her brain twenty-five years ago as she'd watched her husband fly the dying Kelvin into it as she'd clutched Jimmy to her; his last words still echoing through the shuttle. Now once again it had taken someone from her and just disappeared. This time though she didn't think she would make it, last time Jimmy and Sam had both needed her, forced her to keep living. Now Jimmy was gone and no one had heard from Sam in thirteen years.

The next four days passed in a blur of tears and memories, her wedding, Sam's birth, Jimmy's birth amid chaos, his first steps had seemed a miracle because of being born so early, finding out Jimmy had joined Starfleet from Chris, losing Sam, the memories went on, some painful others now bittersweet.

Winona stayed on the couch with the news on as the tentative casualty lists were posted, though they were far from complete the fact that they hadn't posted Jimmy's name was an odd sort of comfort, especially since there had been no communication with the Enterprise and the last thing known was that they'd warped after the 'Death Ship' as Winona had come to call it. There was also no identification on the small ship that had taken out the weapon that had been aimed at the mouth of San Francisco bay though; it had gone to warp followed by the death ship which had been in turn followed by the Enterprise

The next news bit that caught her attention early on the fifth day was the announcement that the Yorktown had found the Enterprise; the report was that the ship was badly damaged and limping along on half impulse. The report went on to say that they confirmed the destruction of the enemy ship and were expected back by the end of the week or the beginning of the next depending on emergency repairs. Winona breathed a small sigh of relief that her husband and son as well as all the other lives taken, were at least avenged.

Late that night the comm. rang startling her. When she saw the message was from the Enterprise she almost didn't answer, she wasn't ready to face Chris Pike and his condolences; but she had to know what happened, and what ship Jimmy had been on. So she sat down in front of the screen and pressed the button with a shaking hand. But it wasn't the face of her friend that greeted her as the image slowly cleared. It was Jimmy looking off screen, nodding to something being said; her gasp brought his attention to her.

"Jimmy?" she whispered looking at him in wonder as tears filled her eyes. His face was battered and he looked like death warmed over but he was alive. "Oh my God! You're alright."

"Hi Mom," He replied softly, looking at her just as closely, taking in the signs of tears and probably just as many sleepless nights as he'd had "I-I had to make sure you knew I was ok. I would've called sooner but we only got communications back up a few hours ago."

"Are you alright?" she asked anxiously looking at his black eye, and the bruises on his cheek, and showing just above the neck of the black undershirt he was wearing and she suspected he'd done something to his ribs from the way he was sitting; but hoping he understood she meant more than just his injuries.

"Yeah, bout as good as can be expected. I feel like I just relived every bar fight I was ever in physically. And I haven't had much chance to sleep, until last night when the Yorktown found us. Between making sure necessary systems didn't try and go offline and that the hull patches would hold no one's gotten much sleep. I discovered trying to coordinate repairs between different departments when the intercom keeps cutting out is tough. I never realized the size of our communication officer's vocabulary; she's rewired her board at least twice in the last few days to bypass damaged circuits trying to fix the problem. So we've been using communicators mostly" He chuckled slightly. "I swear every time her console starts acting up she starts muttering in a different language. Between her and Scotty in Engineering it's been pretty interesting as to who could come up with the most colorful language to describe a repair."

"Why are you coordinating the repairs?" Winona asked as what Jim said hit her.

"Well- you see Mom I- ah I'm the Captain, well acting one anyway. Pike got taken hostage, and they messed him up pretty bad. The Romulans forced him to give them the information they wanted to reach Earth." Jim explained seeing the look of disbelief that Pike could be made to talk. "It was some kind of toxin from a weird bug thing they forced him to swallow Mom, it took two days to get it out of his system after Bones removed the bug. I kinda wish I'd been down in the Medbay when he first woke up, Bones said it was the easiest verbal diagnostic he'd ever done." he said smiling.

"Oh Jimmy." Winona managed not sure whether to laugh or cry at the responsibility he'd taken on and the knowledge that one of her oldest friends was hurt.

"It's ok Mom someone had to. Spock couldn't, Pike was gone, so I did what I had to. I just hope Starfleet feels the same way, cause I didn't exactly follow protocol for most of it." he said becoming serious.

"Who's Spock?"

"Well at the moment I'm not sure what he is, but he was Pike's First Officer, when Pike left he made him Captain and me First Officer. But after Vulcan" Jim shook his head. "He beamed down to get the council and his parents, but right as the transporter got them his mom somehow fell out of the beam. When they appeared he was still reaching for her." he looked down and Winona watched him take a breath before he looked back at her. "I had to use his mom to get him to step down. Not one of my brighter moments, but I was running out of time to stop the bastard and he was insistent that we had to go to the Laurentian system to get the rest of the fleet to 'balance the terms of the next engagement'. I said what I had to, so that we could stop them, but I'm not really proud of it." He admitted looking embarrassed at the memory.

"It'll work out Jim."His mom assured him, with a small smile.

"Thanks Mom, I hope so. Why are you on Mars again? I only had time to glance at your message before we were called to assembly."

"It was a symposium, my last actually because I'm retiring in three months. Remember? But I'm stuck here until the travel ban is lifted. Which will be after they know what's going on. So I'll probably be home after you are." She said blinking hard knowing that it would be that much longer to actually make sure he was really alright.

"I was ah wondering if I could crash at the house, if we get leave, or if they toss my ass out for this?" Jim asked looking worried, it had been three years since he'd been back to Iowa.

"If they do they're idiots. Yes you can come home Jimmy. I-If I could I'd be there when you got off the shuttle." Winona told him.

Just then she heard a voice from off screen, "Jim, times up Kid. Besides I need to look at those ribs again."

"Ok Bones, Just a sec. Well I gotta go Mom. I'll talk to you soon." Jim said regretfully.

"I'll be here till they lift the ban and then I'll be at the house. Be careful Jimmy please. I-I love you." Winona hated to close the connection but now that she knew he was safe she could breathe easier.

"I love you too Mom. Bye. Kirk out." Jim said grinning as he ended the connection.

The next two weeks were almost interminable for Winona, but at least Jim had called her every few days with an update on Pike and the rest of the crew. She got to see their home coming on the news and followed as the story came out about what happened. Finally though the Federation lifted the ban and she was on the first shuttle home.


	3. Reunion part 2

Three weeks, Jim could hardly believe it had only been three weeks since they returned to Earth after defeating Nero. Three weeks of debriefs that started out as, at least for him, forums to drag up every one of his mistakes over the last three years; while publically the Admiralty had hailed him a hero. If it hadn't been for Captain now Admiral Pike who knew what would have happened. From what Bones had told him as soon as Pike had heard what was happening he'd started raising hell over in the hospital, with Bones' full cooperation of course. Pike had managed to get all the Admirals, including old retired Adm. Archer, over there; what was said even Bones didn't know but it had gotten them off Jim's back. All that nonsense added to accelerated classes and everyone was ragged around the edges.

As he finished packing he looked over at his best friend. "Bones are you sure you won't come with me?"

"Yes Jim, I'm sure. As much as I'd love to get out of this Goddamn circus I'm not gonna leave my patients to a bunch of strangers. Besides Pike would probably kill one of them the first time one of the idiots tried to treat him like that damn slug had mentally incapacitated him. The man's mind is fine probably better than some of theirs, and they insist on treatin' him like a damn mental defective," McCoy replied tiredly watching his friend getting ready to leave.

"Well at least your ex is letting you talk to JoJo pretty much whenever you want to since we got back," Jim replied smiling.

"Yeah that's 'bout the only good thing to come out of the whole sorry mess. But I know things'll go back to normal once we leave again," McCoy reminded him with a sigh.

"Maybe, you never know," Jim said with a glance at the clock on the wall. "I gotta go Bones if I want to get on board without getting noticed. You have Mom's number, so call if you need anything. I mean it Bones, anything happens I want to know," He told Bones seriously.

"Aye Captain," McCoy replied sarcastically rolling his eyes. "Seriously Jim, I will you know that," He said standing up and moving to stand by his friend. "You take care Kid, now get movin'," He said clapping the younger man on the shoulder. "I'm plannin' to sneak up to the red woods for the weekend after he's sent to therapy."

Jim looked at him for a moment then unexpectedly threw his arms around the doctor. McCoy stiffened for a second then returned the hard hug. Jim released him seconds later. "What was that for Jim?" McCoy asked puzzled.

Jim just shrugged. "Sorry Bones, I don't know, other than this'll be the first time in what five weeks that you won't have my back," He explained a bit uncomfortably looking at the floor.

"Don't worry, I understand what ya mean, but you'll be fine Jim, I know ya will. Now get goin', fore ya get mobbed by those damned parasitic vultures out there," Bones assured him gruffly, ruffling Jim's hair. "Here don't forget these," He said handing Jim the old beat up ball cap he'd found in the bottom of his suitcase and Jim's ancient dark glasses.

"Thanks Bones. See ya in a week or so," Jim said putting the hat and glasses on, he grabbed his duffle bag and headed out the door with a wave. "Oh Bones, if you see Spock-" he said pausing in the doorway.

"Yeah, yeah if I see that green-blooded hobgoblin I'll tell him you want to talk to him," McCoy grumbled waving Jim out the door.

"Thanks Bones," Jim replied grinning as he left.

The walk to the hanger was tense for Jim. The last of the mobs of reporters had finally been evicted from the grounds but that didn't mean that they were all gone or that one of them hadn't planted some kind of camera before leaving. Chekov had found one such device outside his window last week after images of him and Sulu, who'd become his roommate by default because they'd both lost their former roommates, had been posted on the net. Uhura had found one as well after she and Chapel scared off the person planting it.

Finally he reached the hanger and blended in with the crowds of workers getting supplies ready for transport to various destinations. Locating the one for the Riverside ship yard in the chaos wasn't too hard and he slipped into the back row and carefully slouched down so that he'd be even less noticeable. Fifteen minutes later the last of the supplies and workers were loaded and they were cleared for takeoff. Jim breathed a sigh of relief as they left the hanger and turned east.

An hour and a half later they landed at the shipyards. Jim had to chuckle as he headed for the bathroom to splash some water on his face, it looked like they were on the same pad as the shuttle he'd left in. Listening to the sounds of the other passengers leaving Jim quickly stepped off the shuttle, blinking in the bright sunlight as he slipped his glasses back on.

Jim quickly headed for the nearest gate knowing his Mom would be waiting for him somewhere near it. The closer he got the more nervous he felt; he hadn't felt this nervous and scared since he'd driven off in his Dad's old car.

That's when he saw her, standing just in the shadow of the gatehouse scanning the crowd, even in regular clothes with her shoulder length blond hair pulled up, the strain of the last weeks was obvious in her nervous movements as she searched the faces near her.

Jim took a deep breath and made a beeline for her, as he removed the dark glasses. He knew the second she saw him; her whole body stiffened for a second then she was moving, crossing the last twelve feet as fast as she could to throw her arms around him.

"Hi Mom" he whispered into her hair, his embrace every bit as tight as hers blinking back tears at the familiar scent of the shampoo she'd used as long as he could remember.

"Jimmy" Winona whispered into his chest relieved beyond words that she was finally able to hold him again, that he was safe.

"Let me look at you," Winona said a minute later gently pulling back enough to look at him. There was only the faintest trace of the bruises left on his face, though he still looked like he could use some sleep; the biggest change was his eyes. They were the same intense blue, but they were more sober than she ever remembered seeing them. "What have they been doing to you, Jimmy? Are you sure you're alright?" she asked suddenly anxious.

"I'm fine Mom," Jim assured her, taking his own inventory of the changes in her appearance. There was more silver in her hair than he remembered and a few added lines around her eyes as well as the dark circles from recent sleepless nights. "Really, according to Bones my ribs aren't quite healed but, hey what can you expect from picking fights with someone that much stronger than you," He explained with a half smile and a glance at the attention they were getting, standing next to the main gate.

"Well let's get you home," Winona suggested taking the hint and releasing him and then with only a second hesitation wrapped her arm around his waist as she led him to the small ground car that she'd had for years as Jim slipped his glasses back on.

It was weird to be back, Jim realized as they drove the familiar roads. For three years he'd tried in, some ways, to forget about Iowa and Riverside, or at least put them so far behind him that the memories couldn't hurt him. As he walked through the front door he relaxed, letting the tension run out of his shoulders. He'd been half afraid that there would be more reporters camped out here trying to ruin whatever time he had with his Mom.

The house hadn't changed much since he'd left, the furniture was rearranged and there were new curtains in the living room. His old room was still the same, the walls covered in a mix of old cars, space ships, and centerfolds; he had to shake his head at those as he quickly shed his leather jacket and pulled his gold shirt out of his bag. In a way it felt odd slipping it over the familiar black under shirt but right as well. With one last look around the room he slipped his medal in his jacket pocket, put his coat back on and fastened it he as he headed back down stairs.

"Mom?" he called as he reached the bottom of the stairs, nervously fingering the fastener on his jacket.

"I'm in the kitchen Jim," Winona called back.

As he entered he was a bit surprised to find his mom standing over the old fashioned stove stirring what smelled like stew.

"Jim, take off your jacket and stay a while, as your Grandma Mary would say, please," Winona said looking at him.

"I will in a minute, Mom. You haven't been watching the news have you?" he asked nervously.

"No I haven't, though I'd like to know why you and Chris Pike both felt the need to comm. to ask me not to," She replied with a slight frown.

"Well first we didn't know that the other had. But we both thought that you deserved to hear what happened from me, not all blown out of proportion by the media. And with some of the crap that's being said right now, I didn't think you needed to hear the lies they're spreading about the command team and me," Jim explained.

"Jim you know I don't believe that kind of reporting," Winona reminded him. "I refused to listen twenty-five years ago, so why would I listen now?"

"Well when almost every station is claiming that the only reason I got into Starfleet and or on board is that I'm sleeping with someone," Jim said with a shrug leaning on the counter beside her. "And that's about the tamest one."

"Ok I can understand that," Winona replied placing the lid back on the pot. "But something else is going on isn't there?" she asked, giving him the look that had always made him 'fess up' when he was a child.

"Yeah there is Mom. Uh can we go out on the porch? I've been telling the story for the last three weeks stuck inside, I don't want to do it again," Jim said glancing longingly at the door. "Besides I have hardly been outside at all since we got back; too many reporters trying to jump us."

"Alright. Do you want something to drink?"

"Water or lemonade, if you have it," Jim said as he opened the door, shooting her a relieved smile.

When they were settled on the porch with glasses of lemonade, Jim took a deep breath and looked over at his Mom. "Where do you want me to start?" he asked.

"Try the beginning, Jim. I know it's hard, probably harder because of telling it so much," Winona told him gently.

"Ok you've heard of the Koybiashi Maru test right?" At her nod he continued. "Well I took it for the third time the day before everything started. Only this time I decided to expose the fact that the test was a cheat, so I rigged a subroutine that made it possible to defeat the Klingons." Jim told the story of the trial and call to Vulcan, and how he got on board easily. It was the events after he woke up in the Medbay that were harder to talk about. The events that had happened over Vulcan were still fresh in his mind and gut wrenching. The look of shock on his Mom's face when he told her about Pike's plan and the space jump to the drill almost made him stop talking. But he knew that she needed to hear the whole of it so he continued, his voice quieter as he recounted Spock's half successful rescue of the Vulcan council and his parents seconds before the planet's destruction. Winona had tears in her eyes hearing how Spock had reacted when his mother hadn't appeared on the _Enterprise_ with them.

Jim told her everything about the mission, except for the truth of the help he received on Delta Vega, all he said was that Nero had captured a Vulcan elder that had been sucked back in time with him and marooned him there to keep him from alerting the planet or Starfleet. The elder Spock had only arrived on Earth the week before with Scott's assistant Keenser and Jim knew his true identity was still fairly secret.

The four days after escaping the black hole were a bit vague due at times to exhaustion and his injuries, Jim ended the tale when the Yorktown had finally found them almost by a miracle, as the _Enterprise's_ long range sensors and communications were down and short range had been continually threatening to go down despite Spock, Uhura, Hawkins, and Scotty doing their best with them.

"Oh my God Jim," Winona whispered, when he finished. Still shocked at what had happened. The fact that the ship had for the most part been brought back by a bunch of green cadets really hit home as Jim had detailed the efforts they'd put forward to get through. "What happens now?" she asked after a few minutes silence.

"Well after the _Enterprise_ is back up and running she'll be tested out and then the captain will take her out to, well I don't know what the Admiralty will order," Jim told her carefully.

"Is Chris going to stay on?"

"No, he can't. That damn slug that they used on him also messed up his spinal cord. Bones and Dr. McKenzie think he'll be able to walk again but it will take time and he'll never be 100%. They promoted him to Admiral, while he was still out of it enough from surgery that he couldn't protest," Jim chuckled remembering the description Bones had given him of Pike's reaction to the news. "So the _Enterprise_ will have a new Captain when she leaves, but almost all of us that were on her will be back."

"Do you know who they picked?" Winona asked wondering what Jim was hiding.

"Yep they announced it on Friday, Pike's already been relieved," Jim grinned nervously as he stood up and finally took off his jacket revealing the Captain's stripes on his wrists.

Winona looked at him in shock, she'd know for years that he was more his father's son than hers, his attitude and brains were straight from George, but this was almost too much. The fact that he'd managed to survive everything the last month was incredible enough but that he'd made captain at his age was just short of unbelievable. 'George you should be here' the thought floated through her mind but this time she firmly squashed the old refrain.

"Mom?" Jim's uncertain tone jolted her out of her musings.

"Jim, I- I don't know what to say right now. I'm so proud of you, doesn't seem enough," Winona told him praying that he'd understand her reservations for his safety.

"Thanks Mom," Jim replied, as she hugged him again.

"Just promise me you'll be careful out there, please? I don't want to go through losing you again, even if this time was a mistake, for four days I thought you were dead. So please be as careful as you can."

"Yes Mom, but you know trouble finds me. Besides I'll have the best crew in the fleet behind me."

"I know j-Jim. I know," Winona murmured and mentally finished her first sentence: 'You're just like your father.' She thought though the thought of her husband wasn't as painful as she expected.

The next week was fairly peaceful as they started to relearn how to be mother and son, not just two people sharing a house or continuing the stilted conversations of the last three years. A few neighbors came by when they found out that Jim was back to congratulate him, but thankfully no one alerted the media to his presence.

After Winona dropped him off at the terminal to return to San Francisco she wandered through the house making herself remember the way everything had been before that last trip on the Kelvin. As well as the way Jim had looked when he'd take off his coat and told her about the promotion; so proud of what he and the others had done and excited to see what else they could do, but scared of her reaction. In that moment he was so like George, the father he'd never known that it had scared her. This wasn't Jimmy her 'wild child' anymore, he'd grown up during that hellish two weeks, but there were still visible traces of the lovable hellion in his eyes, and that reassured her. Winona knew he'd be a good captain, and no matter what the brass said about his methods he'd have Chris Pike on his side. Maybe it was a good thing that Chris had been grounded after all so that Jim would have someone to fight the battles he couldn't because of distance or politics.

With a start she realized she was standing below the trap for the attic. Climbing the ladder was hard, because of the memories, both those that she had buried up there and those of finding Jim so badly injured. But this was something she had to do before she lost her nerve.

The storeroom door was dusty and cobwebbed from twenty-five years of disuse, but this had to be done, she should have done it years ago. No, she never should have done this in the first place, it wasn't faire to any of them, she realized unlocking the door and forcing it open. Maybe if she hadn't been so selfish she'd still have both her sons. There covered in dust were all the things that she'd locked up here after George's death. Taking a deep breath and hoping she had half her son's courage, she reached for the first box.

.


	4. Reunion part 3

**A/N:** This one takes place on the Enterprise's first mission, so roughly a week after the movie ends. This is also the first time Jim and Spock have had a conversation that isn't about work, so it's kinda the start of their friendship.

All I own is a well watched copy of the blue ray and a copy of the novelization.

ST09*ST09*ST09

Jim was just standing up to go to lunch when Lt Hawkins glanced over. "Captain, I have a personal communication for you from Earth."

"Who's it from Lieutenant?" Jim asked thinking it might be his Mom and wondering if something was wrong.

"There's only one name on the message Sir, Sam." Hawkins replied looking slightly suspicious.

Jim was floored, no one had heard from Sam in over ten years. Not since he'd walked away from the farm and left Jim with Frank and really lit the fire to Jim's now infamous rebellious streak. "I'll take it in my ready room. McKenna you have the con." He said and hurriedly left the bridge, thankful that he'd taken beta shift today and wouldn't have to answer any questions.

Sitting at his desk he took a deep breath and pressed the now flashing 'connect' button. When his brother's face appeared on the screen Jim was a bit surprised at how glad Sam seemed to be to see him.

"Sam what do you want?" Jim asked carefully. Sam was definitely older but he still looked like Jim remembered. His hair was longer and highlighted by the sun, and the tan spoke of time outside.

"I- shit Jim I had to try and get a hold of you." Sam said looking at him closely. It took a minute but he realized that their mother had looked him over the same way when he'd first called her after the _Yorktown _had found them.

"Why now Sam? It's been what twelve years since any one heard from you?" Jim asked bluntly, a part of him knew that he was hurting Sam by asking but he had to know.

"Because, Jimmy, you know I couldn't go back with Frank there.

"Don't call me that!" Jim all but snarled. "Did you ever find somewhere you could be a Kirk" he added remembering Sam's reason for leaving in the first place and saw Sam flinch at the reminder.

"Ok Jim. I-I just wanted to say I was proud of you."

"Right Sam," Jim said as his door chimed. "Look I gotta go. I'll talk to you later." He told his brother abruptly and hit the disconnect button as he called out to whoever was outside to come in.

ST09*ST09*ST09*

Jim looked at the storm raging outside the small cave. They'd witnessed two of these fast moving storms since they'd arrived in orbit to survey the planet as a location for the proposed Vulcan colony a week ago, but it was different being on the ground rather than looking down on it from the ship.

Once the initial scans had been finished six teams had been sent down to take samples and investigate the areas that had been identified as possible locations to be used as either possible building sites or for the landing of construction materials and shuttles.

When the weather had started to change the teams had been beamed back up. But before Jim and Spock, who had waited to make sure everyone else got to safety, could be transported the storm had struck with such extreme wind and lightening that Scotty had deemed it too hazardous to use the transporter or a shuttle to bring them back. They'd gotten that much of the message before the storm had interfered and effectively cut off communications.

Jim sighed watching another barrage of lightening; the skin between his shoulder blades prickled as Spock looked at him. In the last two weeks they'd fallen into a fairly comfortable working relationship, just as they had against Nero; but otherwise they were as far from friends as they had been at the start. But Jim was still fairly optimistic that could change, at least he hoped it would. Jim gave one last glace at the storm and turned back towards the fire they'd built.

As he thought Spock was watching him, though he thought he detected more of an air of curiosity than usual about him in the flickering light. Jim settled down where he could lean against the cave wall and still see Spock clearly. He wasn't worried that his First Officer would attack him again but if either of them managed to strike up a conversation he wouldn't have to move. For a while he stared into the fire and let his thoughts drift.

Spock broke the silence first, surprising Jim. "Captain, may I pose a personal question?"

"Sure Spock, just be warned I might not answer it." Jim replied easily. "I think there are things that both of us would rather not talk about, at least right now."

"Agreed, I was curious about your performance during the Koybiashi Maru. I had administered the test for four Earth years, and not only were you the only one to take it three times, and I believe I am beginning to understand your reasons, but you were the only one to not respond to the fear that the scenario was written to induce." Spock said looking at him with open curiosity. "The statement I made about the purpose of the test at the hearing was accurate, it was written to induce fear. I have been wondering why neither it nor the recent battle seemed to trigger that emotion in you?"

Of all the things that Jim had been expecting Spock to ask about that was the one furthest from his mind. For a moment he was a kid again back in Iowa every time his mother left after marrying Frank, Jim shook his head to break out of that memory and looked at Spock.

"I guess you could say I had a hard childhood. I've been through the worst, so there's not a lot that can scare me anymore." He said skirting the issue as he did with Bones when things got a bit too close, even as his mind drifted involuntarily to some of the worst moments in his life and his hands almost unconsciously clenched at the memories. He hoped that Spock would let it drop, but with his luck he wasn't betting on it.

"I regret causing you discomfort, Captain; that was not my intention." Spock said seeing his Captain's nearly white knuckled fists.

"I know Spock. There are just some things that I'd really like to forget ever happened, most of them have something to do with your question though." Jim reassured Spock. "Unfortunately, I don't really know how to explain it. Other than you look death in the face enough times it stops bothering you. And you're wrong Spock, I was scared shitless from the time I heard the words 'lighting storm in space' but I was too mad to care" He said with a shrug, forcing his fists to relax.

"That explains why you were able to function at the level you were during the crisis."Spock replied with a small nod.

"I guess."

Silence fell as they stared into the fire, each lost in their own thoughts. Spock unobtrusively watched his Captain's face, trying to figure out the slightly confusing emotions he saw there. Confusion and worry were easy to read but there were others that he could not readily name, as Kirk seemed to be turning something over in his mind. It had been the same for the last three days twelve hours and forty-eight minutes, ever since he had received a personal communication from Earth. There was no alteration in his performance but whenever he had seen his captain off duty he had the same look on his face.

"Captain, May I inquire what is worrying you? I am certain the ship is in capable hands."

"It's not that Spock. It's not really anything to do with the ship. I'm just trying to work out something and can't seem to get any closer to really understanding it." Jim said with a sigh.

"I know that it helps many humans to articulate the problem. I know I am probably not your first choice but if you need to I will offer what assistance I am able." Spock offered after a few seconds thought.

Jim looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Ok Spock. How much do you know about my family? I don't mean my Dad."

"I know that your Mother is working at the Riverside Labs, and that you have an older brother." Spock answered wondering where this was going.

"I wanted to know how much I had to explain. Like I said I had a hard childhood. My brother Sam ran away when I was twelve, just up and left, because he couldn't stand living there-in Riverside anymore." Jim explained skirting the truth as his mind went back over what happened three days earlier.

"Anyway I got a comm. from him three days ago. It was weird to just have him call, I haven't heard anything from him since he left." Jim explained. "I just don't know what to do about him."

"Did he give a reason for his lack of communication over the years?" Spock asked, thinking suddenly of his own half brother Sybok.

"No, but I didn't really let him. I kinda lost my temper with him." Jim said slightly embarrassed. "He was acting like I knew what he meant, and I didn't feel like playing twenty questions with someone I don't really know anymore. So when Yeoman Lester buzzed I ended the call."

"Losing your temper might have been slightly illogical but I believe that it may have been the best solution at the time." Spock said after thinking over what Kirk had said, realizing that there was a lot that he hadn't said as to why his brother had left. "If he contacts you again do you plan to talk to him?"

"That's what I don't know Spock. I mean it hurt that he just walked out like that; I was only twelve and followed him almost everywhere. I idolized him. He was the one that taught me how to do tricks on my bike after our grandpa taught me to ride." Jim said with a shrug trying to explain. "I guess in a way I wanted to hurt him like he did me, but I'd also like to know why."

"Then you have already made your choice, Captain." Spock replied.

"I guess, I just hope it's the right one." Jim said. "I just started really talking to my Mom again, and I don't want to mess anything up."

"Captain, when we return to the ship why not contact your Mother and see what she might know about the situation?"

"I might have to, at least to see if she has his comm. info. Thanks Spock." Jim replied looking relieved. "Well shall we try and get some rest? It looks like this storm might last longer than the others we saw." He suggested glancing at the still rapid flashes of lightening outside.

"That would be the most logical use of our time at present. Pleasant rest Captain." Spock replied and resituated himself before closing his eyes. Jim shook his head and quickly made a pillow out of his gold shirt before laying down to try and get some rest himself.

ST09*ST09*ST09*

The next afternoon Jim was surprised when Uhura paged his office that Sam was on the comm. again. This time Jim quickly answered.

"Hi Sam." He said as his brother appeared on the screen.

"Look Jim I know you probably don't want…." Sam started to say but Jim cut him off.

"Sam, calm down ok? I shouldn't have cut you off like that last time, but I didn't want to argue and that seemed like the only thing about to happen." Jim said, watching his brother as he realized that what he said was probably true.

"Ok Jim, I figured that I had maybe one more chance to talk to you before you had me blocked, so I this whole thing put together." Sam said with a slight smirk.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you Sam. You caught me by surprise and I really don't react well to them especially right now with everything that's happened." Jim explained. "And the shit the media's saying bout us isn't helping. So I'm sorry for over reacting."

"I can understand Jim. But I didn't comm. you to cause problems; I've been tryin' to get a hold of you since you got back. Been wantin' to for about the last six months, but I couldn't figure out what to say." Sam said looking slightly embarrassed at the admission.

"Why?"

"Because I thought you were dead until about six months ago when you were on that survival course, the one you finished with the fastest time. The story was on the news sheets." Sam replied with a trace of admiration in his voice.

"What?" Jim asked shocked.

"I thought you'd gone into the quarry with Dad's car. Damn Jim I was what a month away from sixteen? I panicked, all I knew was that I couldn't go home as long as Mom was gone and I-I couldn't face her after basically walking away and letting you get killed. Because you'd never have taken that damn car if it weren't for me." Sam said grimly.

"What are you talking about Sam? I hated him as much as you did, especially with the way things were when Mom was gone. It's not like I needed all that much of a reason to cause him problems." Jim said trying to make his brother see that his rebelling was inevitable.

"Maybe Jim, but that day, after you passed me, I tried to follow you. I took off across the field trying to catch up or somethin'. I lost sight of you pretty quick but kept on going thinking you'd have to stop at some point. I was halfway across Calder's corn field when I had to stop for breath. That's when I saw the smoke. I just ran, when I got to the quarry and looked over edge I thought you'd gone over. I mean I saw the tracks and the marks from the hover cycle taking off, but no sign of you. I just kept goin' cause I knew it was my fault." Sam said in a rush. "Then when I found out you were alive, I just couldn't believe it at first till I saw the holos and then I didn't know what to say, so I waited, then you went and managed to stop the bastards that killed Dad."

"Where were you all this time" Jim asked genuinely curious now. "Does Mom know?"

"I traveled a lot. Where ever I could find work and a lot of it was under the table stuff. I ended up on Vulcan at one point for about six months. That was about the furthest I got from Earth. Almost six years ago I ended up in Florida and started working at a nursery and taking classes at the University of South Florida in botany." Sam told him, sounding proud of himself. "And yes Mom knows where I am. I called her last week, the day after you left actually. So I tried to reach you at Starfleet but no one would let me through. Mom gave me a number to try and I finally got through to an Admiral Pike and he managed to get me the clearance or whatever to get through."

Jim started chuckling, making Sam look at him puzzled. "Sorry Sam I met Pike not long after you left, when Mom and I were on Tarsus IV, and three years ago, he's the one that got me join Starfleet. He's an old classmate of Mom's; they went to the Academy together." Jim explained and Sam started to smile back at him.

"Wait you were on Tarsus IV how?"Sam asked frowning at the news.

Jim gave him the highlights of how they'd ended up on Tarsus and met Pike. Sam was floored to find out what his brother had been up to in the last decade. Jim managed to get Sam to tell some of his misadventures as well. All in all they talked for a couple hours, and probably would have talked longer if Uhura hadn't interrupted with news that he had a message from the Admiralty.

"Well duty calls Sam, so I'd better see what the Admiralty wants." Jim said regretfully

"Alright, take care out there Jimmy, I'll talk to you later." Sam replied with a smile.

"Don't even think of making me wait another twelve years." Jim laughed

"Not planning on it Kiddo." Sam replied with a laugh of his own as Jim ended the connection, and opened the one from whichever Admiral that might have decided to chew him out for some error in one of the reports about New Vulcan.

He was pleasantly surprised that it was Adm. Pike on the other end. "Hey Adm. Pike, I understand I have you to thank for getting to talk Sam. So thank you Adm." Jim said with a grin.

"You're welcome Kirk." Pike replied. "I wanted to talk to you about your report on New Vulcan…"


	5. Long Distance Introductions

Jim was running late, not good on a normal day but potentially disastrous today. 'Why did Finnegan have to pick today to decide to jump me after class?' he asked himself as he tried to hurry across the campus a little faster than his bruised ribs wanted to allow, making him bite back a groan. At least it had been his last class of the week, so no one other than Bones would care about the split lip, skinned knuckles or his ribs for two days. 'Though,' he thought with a smirk that managed to start his lip bleeding again. 'I might get a bit of sympathy looking like this.' Jim shook his head, there was nothing he liked more than going out and spending time on the weekends with a willing female, but at the moment his body hurt too much to really want to think about his 'extra-curricular activities' as Bones called them right now.

The thought of Bones made him groan again. It was the one night a month he got to call home to Georgia. Jim still didn't know who his friend and roommate was calling, all he knew was that there were only two people back there that he still spoke to. So Jim had been grateful that the Xeno-Linguistics club met that night, that way he was out of the way. But that was looking less a possibility tonight.

Jim closed his eyes in relief as he turned the last corner before his building; and slammed into someone. He knew he needed to make sure whoever was alright but the impact had jammed his gym bag into his ribs and at the moment the only thing holding him up was the wall of the female barracks and his own will power.

"Kirk, why you inconsi-" Uhura started to lay into him for his clumsiness then she got a look at him, and froze in shock. He was bent over slightly, leaning on the wall of her building, but it was his face that worried her he was pale with a split lip starting to drip blood down his chin and from the way his jaw and eyes were clenched he looked like he was in a lot of pain. No matter how much of a jerk he was to her, she couldn't just walk off and leave him like this. "Are you ok?" she asked, laying a tentative hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine Uhura, just let me catch my breath." Jim managed to tell her as the pain started to recede.

"What happened?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine. I might be a bit late tonight so don't bite my head off when I walk in, ok?" He told her as he carefully straitened, readjusted his bag, and managed to walk to last forty feet without looking too much like a drunk.

Once inside the building Jim kept his head down and hurried to the lift, praying the Bones wouldn't kill him until after he didn't hurt anymore.

"Jim, that you?" McCoy called when he heard the door to the room open. When he didn't get the usual flippant reply he stuck his head out of the kitchenette to see what was going on. "Jim, good God what happened?" he demanded hurrying over to Jim's side.

"Finnegan, who else Bones." Jim told him as the doctor carefully led him into the bedroom and lowered Jim onto his bed, muttering under his breath the whole way.

"Let me see what he did to you this time." Bones growled, as he pulled a Med-kit out from under his own bed.

"Just get me patched up enough to get to the meeting and so you don't miss your call. We can worry bout the rest later." Jim told him as Bones started to clean his split lip.

"I'll decide what gets patched up on you and when. Now hold still Kid this'll sting a bit." Bones snapped as he gently sealed the split and moved onto Jim's knuckles.

"Always does, Bones." Jim replied as his friend released his jaw.

"So what happened this time? I'll hazard a guess the bastard was waitin' for you after class, so you can begin there. And you can explain why you _still _haven't gone to Captain Pike with this." Bones groused as he continued to fix younger man's knuckles. "I mean it Jim if you don't I will. There's no reason for this kinda shit. He's a Lieutenant for Christ's sake."

"Ok Bones, we'll tell Pike first thing on Monday. Alright?" Jim conceded as he shifted and immediately hissed as his ribs protested. Bones grabbed the scanner and began to check his ribs.

"Damnit Jim, he managed to _crack_ one of your ribs this time. I can't fix that here, I'll have to take you to the infirmary." He said with a glance at the living room where the comm. unit was. It looked like he'd miss his call to Joanna this month. 'Damnit, why did Jim have to get hurt tonight?' he wondered as he gave Jim something for the pain and stood to get his ID along with his PADD so they could get going.

"Damn! Bones, wait a minute, ok?" Jim said rubbing his neck. "How long will that stuff you gave me last?"

"'Bout an hour. Why?"

"So go make your call then take me in." Jim said, drawing a glare from Bones. "Hear me out. I know how important this call is to you, and I know you only have a specific time that you can make it. Bones I'm not gonna go anywhere, other than the kitchen or bathroom, I swear." Jim explained, carefully.

"Ok Jim but the minute I'm done we're goin'." He agreed with a glare at Jim.

"Go make your call Bones, whatever you gave me is starting to kick in so I'll be fine." Jim assured him with a small smile and waved the doctor out the door.

Once his friend was gone Jim sighed and cautiously shifted so he was leaning against the headboard and reached for the PADD on his nightstand. He still wasn't sure why he'd started reading it but he was about halfway through Pike's dissertation on the_ Kelvin_. It wasn't light reading by any stretch of the imagination but this was the closest he'd ever been to knowing who his father was, as a person. His Mom would never really talk about him, other than to say he was a good man, and had loved him. Sam had been more willing to talk about him but he'd only been four when their father died.

The sound of a child's voice from the other room shocked him enough to put down the PADD and head into the other room to make sure he wasn't hearing things.

"_I wish you could come to my recital Daddy."_ The kid was saying as Jim reached the doorway.

"I know Darlin', I do too, but I asked my advisor and they can't move my schedule around just yet. I got too much to learn right now." Bones replied softly. "Is Mrs. P goin'?"

"_Yeah I think so. Why?"_

"I know she'll take holos of it. I'll ask her to send me some. You know how she is 'bout that camera of hers." He replied with a chuckle as giggles came from the speakers

Jim couldn't believe how different Bones sounded, for once his voice matched his gentle way of handling an injury. If it weren't for seeing him sitting there and hearing the now familiar drawl, even minus the caustic edge he wouldn't have believed it.

Jim's curiosity got the better of him and he slipped farther into the room, trying to get a glimpse of the child.

Just as he got a clear view of a small head of dark hair, he heard_ "Daddy who's that?" _Jim froze expecting Bones to turn around and yell at him for snooping.

"That's my roommate Jim, Darlin'. He got a bit hurt this afternoon, so I'm keeping an eye on him." Bones explained patiently.

"_Hi Mr. Jim. I'm Joanna. Daddy's good at lookin' after folks that are hurt."_ Joanna said waving at Jim as he came and pulled over his desk chair.

"It's nice to meet you Joanna. Your Dad's taken care of me before when I was hurt, so I know what you mean." He said sitting down gingerly. "How old are you?" He asked looking in surprise at the almost perfect copy of his friend on the screen.

"_I'm six. I was hopin' Daddy could make it to my dance recital, but he can't this time."_ Joanna replied with a slight pout.

"He's got a lotta tests to take right now Kiddo, and all of 'em are important. They tell the teachers how smart he is and what he knows so they'll know what to teach him." Jim said, smiling at her. "You take tests like that don't you?

"_Yeah so they know how far I am."_ She replied.

"It's the same thing Jo. Jim here's doin' it too." Bones interrupted.

"_Ok Daddy, I'll make sure that Mrs. P gets lots of good holos."_ She said as a voice off screen called for her to get ready for bed. Jim was certain that he saw Bones wince as Joanna turned to answer.

"_I gotta go Daddy, I love you."_ She said grinning at Bones. _"Nice to meet you Mr. Jim. I hope you feel better."_

"I do too Joanna, have a good night Kiddo." Jim said with a smile as he slowly stood up.

"I love ya too, my Darlin' Girl." Bones replied, softly as Joanna waved and closed the connection.

"I'm sorry Bones, I didn't mean to interrupt." Jim told him. "When I heard her voice I had to find out who you were talking to."

"It's ok Jim, I just don't like talkin' 'bout her. This is the longest I've been away from her since she was born. I know that I didn't have much choice but it still feels like I'm abandonin' her." McCoy sighed looking up at Jim.

"Well she's beautiful, Bones. She looks just like you, only prettier." Jim said then made a face as he realized what he'd just said. "That came out all wrong, sorry."

"I understand what you mean Kid. My mama said that she looked just like me as a baby. Claimed it was the 'McCoy genes breeding true." Bones said with a small chuckle.

"Well I believe it. But I think she must not have gotten your temper." Jim replied.

Don't let looks deceive you, Jim. Joanna most definitely has a temper, though she doesn't lose it often." He chuckled at the memory of his daughter's temper tantrums. "Come on Jim let's get those ribs taken care of and report all this to Captain Pike." He said standing up.

"Ok. Lead on MacBones." Jim said as they headed for the door.

"Funny Kid."

As soon as they reached the clinic all hell seemed to break loose; between McCoy making sure Jim got taken care of and placing a call to Captain Pike, it seemed that people were running everywhere. Once Pike arrived and heard the story things calmed down for Jim and McCoy as Pike ordered Finnegan picked up on assault charges and a thorough investigation started on his activities.

As Jim lay under the Osteo-regenerator he was a bit surprised at how irate Pike was; but he put it down to Pike being his advisor and concentrated on trying to ignore the deep ache in his ribs that no pain reliever could touch.

Finnegan ended up getting discharged for attacking Jim and it turned out a few other Cadets as well, because they were better than he was at hand to hand. At least that was what Finnegan claimed. Adm. Barnett and Capt Pike made sure to throw the book at him for his actions.

The next few months fell back into the usual routine, with the exception that Joanna always asked after Jim during her conversations with her father. Jim would usually come back to a message from her, or if he had time he'd wait and at least say hi to her before he headed out so Bones could talk to her.

Sometime between the second and third call after she'd met him she attached 'Uncle' to his name. Jim never asked where she came up with it, and if Bones knew he never volunteered the information. But Jim thought it was funny in a good way, and never protested the change from Mr. to Uncle Jim, and it gave Bones something to tease him about.


	6. Friendships

**A/N:** First, no I don't own anything but the plot and any character you don't recognize. Second, thank you to Darthsydious for the inspiration for this with her stories: 'Two Cadets Walk Out of a Bar' and 'HoneyDarlin'. Third, I'm sorry that this took so long. For the longest time I wasn't too sure how to end it, I'm still not sure it's totally right. But Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year!

* * *

><p>Cadet Nyota Uhura couldn't believe she'd gotten herself talked into this. She could and should have been studying; but instead she'd let herself be badgered and guilt tripped into agreeing to fill in as tutor to someone she didn't know but who had apparently gone through all of the usual tutors in the linguistics department including the TAs.<p>

'Now that's an accomplishment,' she thought as she hurried towards the library where her 'friend' Cadet Lynn Aquardi had told her they'd been meeting.

Uhura ran through everything that Cadet Aquardi had vented about the Cadet she'd been trying to tutor in basic conversation in the more common federation languages. According to her he was an opinionated stubborn, sarcastic, _old_ ass with a chip on his shoulder against everyone, women in particular. The description made Uhura smiled as she realized that Aquardi was probably biased because she was so used to men falling at her feet no matter what age so if this particular Cadet hadn't that might account for at least part of her description. 'I'll find out soon enough,' she thought as she started up the library steps already mentally headed for the small study rooms at the back.

Leonard McCoy was already fuming when he'd entered the library ten minutes ago because of a problem with one of the instructors. The issue was the fact that McCoy had taken the same class at Ole Miss and then written and published several research papers on the subject, one of which Cmdr. L'Argento had decided to use in class. That hadn't bothered McCoy until the Commander had called him a liar over the fact that he was the author of the paper, when McCoy had politely pointed out that fact and asked if the Commander wanted him to still do the assignment or if he should use the work of another doctor on the same subject. At least their shouting match had happened after class so there wasn't an audience but now he was looking at facing insubordination charges for it, and in no mood to be condescended to about his pronunciation of 'what hurts' in Andorian or whatever Goddamn language she chose to torture him with tonight. 'As if I don't have better things to do with my damn time than have some snot nosed kid actin' like she's knows everythin' and I ought to be grateful that she's even here,' he thought glancing at the clock on the wall noting with a bit of satisfaction that Miss Cadet Aquardi was going to be late in a couple of minutes.

"Hey Uhura," a familiar voice called from behind her makin her pause and turn, rolling her eyes in exasperation at the sight of Jim Kirk hurrying towards her carrying a gym bag.

"What do you want Kirk? I'm already running late," she told him coolly, hoping he'd for once get the message and leave her alone.

"Uh, are you gonna be in there studying? Cause I kinda need a favor," Jim asked hurriedly looking as nervous as she'd ever seen him.

"Why?"

"Capt Pike just called me for some help with beginning hand to hand and Bones is in there and left his communicator back in our room. If you see him can you tell him that's where I am and give it to him?" Jim asked quickly seeing her skeptical expression as he held out Bones' communicator. "I told him earlier I was gonna go hit The Engine Room after I finished my tactical report for Cmdr Gragg," he explained naming a nearby bar popular with cadets.

"Ok, Kirk, I'll tell him if I see him," she sighed taking it, hoping to at least get rid of him before he tried to get her to go out with him again.

"Thanks Uhura, I owe you a drink, no strings just put it on my tab, ok?" he told her just to watch her blink at him for a minute in surprise.

"Ok," she said slowly, turning to head in to the library as she heard him literally run off in the direction of the Reed Training Complex. 'That's the first time he hasn't either asked me out or tried to make me give him my first name' she thought shaking her head in puzzled wonder, as she headed for study room 9.

"You're late!" McCoy growled when he heard the door open behind him. He was in no mood to be polite to the prissy little idiot tonight, especially since she was late after telling him off last week for the same thing.

"Excuse me?" Uhura demanded incredulously, her planned apology forgotten in an instant as a flash of anger shot through her before she realized that whoever this was, was expecting Cadet Aquardi not her.

McCoy whipped around when she spoke and stared in shock at Uhura. "Sorry, I thought you were someone else," he half growled, hoping that she wouldn't start in on him like she was always doing to Jim. There would be no way he could keep his temper at the moment if she did, he was too mad and frustrated already.

"Let me guess, Cadet Aquardi?" she asked dryly, watching as his scowl deepened at the name.

"Yeah," he replied. "And for once she's late. As if I don't have enough to do without settin' 'round here waitin' for her to get herself 'presentable' every week."

"You're in luck, McCoy. She asked me if I would take over for her tonight," Uhura replied. She'd heard stories about McCoy's temper, but he'd always acted the gentleman whenever she'd run into him, usually dragging Kirk off with a muttered apology for his friend, after the younger man had tried to either get a date with her or to get her to tell him her first name.

She swore she heard him mutter something that sounded like 'Thank God' under his breath as he started shuffling PADDs around to make room for her to set her stuff down.

"Alright, so what have you covered so far?" she asked as she got settled.

"Last week it was Andorian, and the week before that, I think was Ithenite, and the week before that was Tellerite, or maybe Vulcan. I really don't remember what all we covered, Uhura. Every week it was somethin' different, and I never knew what the little b-rat would pick," he explained, trying to keep his temper and swearing to a minimum as he handed over the 'notes' Aquardi had given him last week.

"Sounds like we're going to start over," she replied trying to tamp down her own anger at Cadet Aquardi's actions, there was no way anyone would learn much if the languages changed that often, as she read over the list. She also didn't miss the smothered groan from McCoy at the news. "McCoy you realize that most of these words and phrases aren't even medically related and the few that are will get you slapped or worse if you used them on a patient?"

"I kinda figured that out after Jim found the damn thing, and managed to quit laughin' long enough to explain," he growled. "I was plannin' on confrontin' her tonight 'bout it."

"I can see why you didn't pick up on it immediately; she picked words and phrases that were almost the same as the correct ones," Uhura remark absently as she flipped through the rest of the pages. "She probably heard something about you figuring her stupid game out and then conned me into taking her place." Uhura's mind was working overtime to figure out a way to fix this mess. "It looks like she started 'tampering' with the material after your second session. Just a few words and phrases, and those were the least common ones, probably testing to see if you'd pick up on it," she continued half to herself, scowling as she finished going through the lists, and shifted to the ones of the earlier tutors. Those were straight forward and McCoy seemed to have been doing fine until Aquardi had taken over.

"Probably 'cause I refused to meet her anywhere but here, or do anythin' with her but study. So what do we do from here?" McCoy asked managing to get a better grip on his temper at her reaction to the mess.

"Well first I'm going to pull up the real lists and start going over them with you. Then I'm going to set up a meeting with Cmdr Farleigh about this; I'd like it if you were there, to tell your side of the story," Uhura told him as she picked up one of her PADDs and began bringing up the information on it. "Don't worry I'm not going to make you memorize the whole thing tonight, though I will go over it with you to make sure of what you do know," she said at the apprehensive expression on his face as she handed him the PADD.

"I know the basics. Not that I've used most of them since I finished my residency," McCoy explained as he began looking over the lists. "That's what this was supposed to be a bit of a refresher course, I've got all the rest of the class cold but McKenzie wanted me to brush up on this stuff before he let me retest out of it. I took it once already, 'bout a month ago; and missed passin' it by a hair."

"Well let's start with Tellerite then," Uhura told him shifting to the chair next to him as he flipped to the correct page.

The next ten minutes were spent with Uhura speaking Teller pretending she was a patient, making McCoy diagnose her symptoms in the same language before doing the same with the rest of the language lists.

"Alright, I think you've got most of the basics," Uhura said switching back to Standard almost ninety minutes later.

"Thank God," McCoy declared clearing his throat. "Some of those sounds are damn near impossible."

"No they aren't really. Though that's why I'm in communications, not medical," Uhura shot back with a smile.

"Very true, Uhura," McCoy replied good naturedly glancing at the clock. "Well our time's almost up, what do you want me to go over for next week? I don't mean to rush you but I don't like leavin' Jim in a bar on Friday nights alone."

"Oh no, I totally forgot," she said looking mortified. "I ran into Kirk outside and he asked me to give you this and let you know Captain Pike called him in to work on basic hand to hand," she explained handing over McCoy's communicator. "I was a bit surprised to hear he was in basic hand to hand, after the fight when we met."

McCoy quickly took it looking worried. "I'd better get back then cause one of those yahoos'll end up getting' him hurt somehow. And I know he won't go to the clinic unless he's dragged," he grumbled. "And he isn't. He's Pike's TA for basic and from what Jim's said Pike's lookin' to move him to TA in Advanced next term, since Finnegan's gone," he told her with a bit of pride for his friend.

"Well, look over Vulcan for next week. I'm surprised Kirk hasn't helped you on this before now," Uhura told him. Kirk had somehow managed to become the Xeno-linguistics Club Treasurer, and seemed to have a knack for languages after all.

"Jim's busier than I am, since he's crazy enough to try to do four years in three. I have no damn idea how he finds the time to even sleep with his load and that's after testin' out of almost all of the first year stuff, parts of the second and third, and helpin' me with basic mechanics, so I haven't wanted to ask him 'bout this too, "McCoy explained grumpily.

"What?" Uhura asked shocked. She'd heard rumors that Kirk was trying to get through in three years but had written it off as impossible. Communications was one of the four hardest tracks, the only one harder was Command, and she knew that's what Kirk was taking. The others were the sciences and Medical tracks.

"Oh he's smart enough, kid's a damn genius; I just worry 'bout him burnin' out," he assured her.

"Or getting expelled for hitting on anything in a skirt, or his bar fights," Uhura muttered as she gathered her things.

"Jim's not that bad," McCoy remarked dryly. "I live with the guy and other than bein' a bit of a slob I can't complain much."

"How about we agree to disagree where Kirk's concerned McCoy?" she asked with a smile, impressed with his defense of Kirk, even if she didn't totally believe it with his behavior towards her. Then she remembered his remark about owning her a drink, and wondered if there might be more to the rowdy cadet than she realized, but she doubted it. "I'll see you next week then, and I'll let you know about meeting with Cmdr Farleigh," she added as they walked towards the main library doors.

"Alright, I'll be lookin' for the message. Do you want me to walk ya back to your dorm?"

"Thanks but I'll be alright McCoy. I'm in Sato Hall, you don't need to go out of your way".

"It isn't I'm over in Cochran," he replied as they headed across the darkened campus.

Every Friday evening for the next few weeks found them in study room 9. After that first night Uhura realized that while McCoy knew the material, he was definitely out of practice with most of the different languages. Even the ones he was least familiar with he was at least able to be understood in, though at times his distinctive drawl caused almost as many problems as the differing pronunciations.

The meeting with Commander Farleigh, the next week, resulted in Cadet Aquardi's suspension as well as being placed under observation. Everything she did would be monitored for the rest of the year. Any further misbehavior would result in her expulsion.

Both McCoy and Uhura were pleased with the outcome, for different reasons. McCoy, because no one else would hopefully have to deal with her antics, and Uhura, because her behavior effected the rest of the Communications students. Something like this could cause problems for them all when it came time to be assigned after graduation if there were any doubts about their abilities and or objectivity.

"Thanks Uhura, I just might be able to pass this damn test 'cause of y'all," he told her after a final review.

"You're welcome Len. Don't worry you'll do fine," Uhura replied.

Over the weeks a friendship had formed between them as McCoy insisted on walking her to her building. On the way they'd talk, at first about their studies; then about their homes. Uhura was shocked to learn that the rant she'd over heard between him and Kirk on the shuttle was true, that he was divorced and even more that he had a daughter back in Atlanta. She talked about her huge extended family back in Kenya.

"Do ya want to get somethin' to drink before I walk ya back?" he asked as they headed for the library doors for the last time. "Just as friends; I feel like I owe you somethin' for gettin' everythin' straightened out. Not to mention the fact that I passed as easily as I did."

"I'd like that, Len. I know little place outside the East Gate, if you don't mind the walk."

"Not a bit," he told her as they started across campus.

That cup of coffee was the start of what became a tradition between them. After any large test or simulation the two could be found in the small out of the way shop, either celebrating or commiserating with each other. They were there the day after Jim's first two attempts at the Kobyashi Maru and probably would have been there after his third, if not for the emergency on Vulcan. As it was a week after they returned they met up there again, only this time they weren't alone; Jim, Sulu, Chekov, Scotty, and Christine joined them. Surprisingly she was relieved the others were there, as they shared memories and talked over what they'd been through. The meetings continued on the _Enterprise_, usually a mix of the command crew and their closest friends or just the two that started it talking.


	7. Unlooked for Common Ground

**A/N: **Yes I'm FINALLY back. I know it's been forever, but I never forgot about my stories but between complete and total writer's block, I'm couldn't write ANYTHING for 6 months or so, 3000 mile moves and other real life craziness I was averaging 1-2 sentences a day for a while and most of them were erased the next day because they were total crap. Now things are moving again, so here's the first of my updates. This one was inspired by a screen shot I ran across of Spock trying to choke Kirk on the bridge, I'm sure everyone has seen it by now. And for some reason the idea that had visited me before, decided to come back and bite hard. There might be a second part, but right now nothing more is clamoring to be written. I know Spock might seem OOC but with everything that's happened he has the right to be.

* * *

><p>'Oh shit!' was the first and last thought in Jim Kirk's head as Spock exploded almost before the last word of the one insult he'd almost hoped he wouldn't have to use left his mouth. All he was doing after that was trying to stay alive against the enraged Vulcan long enough for him to calm down or for someone else on the bridge to do something to stop him. As good as he was at hand to hand combat he had almost no chance against Spock's speed or strength as he barely managed to even partially block any of the blows let alone land any of his own to try and stop this himself. It was more instinct than actual thought to grab Spock's wrist as he felt the Commander's hand close around his throat.<p>

The grief at losing his mother as well as the anger at himself for never having actually told her that he loved her slammed through the fragile walls of Spock's control at Kirk's words. He hadn't felt this kind of fury since he'd been a child and had attacked another boy for insulting his parents, and his mother in particular. Like then, he welcomed the red haze that covered his vision, almost glad that there was no one other than his father who would be strong enough to try and stop him from eliminating this threat to his sanity. He was only vaguely aware of Kirk's hands closing around his wrist as he gripped the cadet's neck.

Suddenly pictures began to flit across Spock's mind cracking the iron grip that his anger had on his mind: an older blond woman with blue eyes in both a Starfleet science uniform and civilian clothes, was the most common followed by a dark haired young girl with hazel eyes on a comm. screen and images of places and people that were both familiar and strange to Spock. Reflexively he tried to push the images out of his mind but to his surprise Kirk managed to push back, making him have to work to end this unintentional link. Just as he was succeeding in ending the barrage of images his father's voice sliced through the tense air of the bridge, and causing his concentration to slip slightly. He almost ignored the command in his father's voice until one final thought from Kirk left him reeling: an image of the Narada as the Kelvin impacted it that had been taken from one of the Kelvin's shuttles during the escape twenty-five years earlier and the almost whispered phrase 'I'm sorry Mom, love you'. A sensation resembling the one he'd received from the bucket of ice water that had been once left to soak him for a prank as a cadet, slammed into him leaving a crushing guilt and shame as he realized how close he had come to killing Kirk as he jerkily released the younger man, as he fought for some semblance of control the final words and the image kept playing through his mind making him realize how close his obsessive literal adherence to Pike's final orders had come to endangering the families of a large portion of the crew, Nyota's family as well as his mother's. He looked over at her and his father, horrified that he had nearly lost both sides of his heritage due to following what had seemed logical. The images both from Kirk and his own memories were still swirling in his head as he gave his resignation to Doctor McCoy and avoided Uhura's eyes as he left the bridge.

He only vaguely heard Kirk's announcement and order for battle stations as he wandered almost aimlessly through the ship. That he ended up in the transporter room staring at the pad where his mother should have appeared was no real surprise. He needed a place to think and sort out what had happened on the bridge. That the images were not his own was obvious but the strength of the emotions behind them was surprising, he had only experienced strong emotions from two humans, Nyota and his mother, but Kirk's were shockingly stronger. The thought of her brought back his fury, this time directed at the Romulans who had destroyed his home world. It was as if now that he had admitted to that anger it was taking him over following the avenue suggested by Kirk in his taunts to avenge her death. He was still trying and failing to regain control of that anger when his father entered.

Their conversation had been illuminating, his father had many of the same regrets about telling his mother of his feelings but Sarek also had the knowledge that she had known how he felt through their bond. Spock had no consolation like that but listening to his father's advice brought Spock a measure of comfort that Amanda had still known how much he loved her. When Spock hesitantly brought up the images he had picked up from Kirk on the bridge it was Sarek's belief that the they were people and places that were as important to Kirk as their memories of Vulcan and Amanda were to them, especially the woman, girl and Captain Pike as they were the ones Spock had seen the most during the brief contact.

The curiosity that Sarek had always claimed their son had inherited from Amanda was caught and the Ambassador excused himself to prepare the other survivors for what might happen as Spock did a more general search on Kirk from the terminal in the transporter room. There was no record of the little girl but the woman was easily identified as Lieutenant Commander Winona Kirk, and Spock could still feel the echo's of Kirk's feelings for her as well as that final thought he'd heard. Several of the other images he'd seen could also be explained as cadets or others that Kirk was close to, as well as the remembered fact that Captain Pike had been both his sponsor at the Academy and his academic advisor.

With that much of his curiosity satisfied Spock realized that Kirk's actions while an illogical gamble with his own life had been led by the same desire that had led him to risk his life to save his parents when he had learned of the impending destruction of Vulcan. The fact that the cadet had already lost one parent to this particular group of Romulans was not lost on Spock as a factor for Kirk's initial anger at his decision to detour to the Laurentian system. He also remembered Kirk's concern for Pike's fate after hearing the Captain's plan to deactivate the drill. At the time it had seemed a bit odd coming from the brash stowaway cadet, as had Kirk's agitation when he had charged onto the bridge with his warning about the actual nature of the 'lightening storm'. The fact that he had been the only one to put together what had happened twenty-five years earlier and the current situation with only the apparently innocuous statement in the mission brief spoke of his mental faculties.

Looking at the information now in front of him as well as what he'd picked up from Kirk himself on the bridge he found himself actually understanding why Kirk had pushed as hard as he had to force him to reveal that his logic was badly compromised by events; though how Kirk had come to that conclusion and knew what would make him reveal his state was beyond Spock's ability to guess at the moment. But he realized that in some ways they were now in the same boat so to speak, they had both lost someone important to them to this group of renegade madmen.

As he thought about that particular fact he realized he had the one bit of knowledge that Kirk lacked; the ability to understand the Romulan language both spoken and written as well as the ability to extract the information quickly and quietly, depending on what plan was being formulated those could be essential to the success or failure of the mission. Also the image of Earth disappearing into a black hole the way Vulcan had without at least some resistance was unacceptable not only was it the only home planet he could still claim, thanks to his mother, but Starfleet was headquartered there, satisfying both his logic and his heart.

With that firmly decided, Spock headed back to the bridge. While he knew from his research both for the hearing and just know that Kirk was one of the top tacticians in his class he lacked much real world experience; experience that Spock had had from his longer time in Starfleet. His only hope was that Kirk wouldn't fight him on being a part of this, and that Nyota would forgive him for volunteering for what was most likely to be a suicide mission as by his calculations there was no more than a 9.01% chance of any attack on the Narada resulting in both the successful destruction of that ship as well as the survival of the attacking force. The old saying ' the needs of the many' ran through his mind as the doors to the bridge slid open and he got a look at the plan that Kirk was outlining on one of the tact-screens before he was noticed.


End file.
